Bump in the Night
by TorresCx3
Summary: AU: Callie/Sofia fluff, based on something I wrote in my story 'Not With Haste.' Short and sweet.


**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy is the property of ABC. No infringement intended.

**AN**: There will no doubt be mistakes, all mine - No Beta.

**Bump in the Night**

* * *

"Mommy!"

Sofia couldn't sleep. It wasn't because she was hot, or restless, or sick, or a combination of all of the above. No, it was because she had to go potty…really, really, badly.

The almost three year old took pride in the fact that she no longer wet the bed but could wake up in the middle of the night and feel the need to go potty. With a big smile on her face she would call for her mama, who would come and escort her to the potty room, where she would then proceed do her business without her mama's assistance.

The only problem with that routine was that her mama wasn't here. It was just her mommy, who had been encouraging her to go potty all by herself. After all, the potty room was only down the hall and it wasn't too dark for her to see where she was going thanks to the new night light that had been fitted.

After squirming around a little more, Sofia finally sat up and peered over the side of the bed. Nothing was there. She gazed towards the open bedroom door then back down to the floor. Still, nothing was there. She grabbed her pillow and held it out over the side of the bed before she dropped it on the floor. A quite thump was heard but nothing else had happened.

"What are you doing?" a groggy and confused voice asked.

Startled, Sofia looked up to see her very sleepy mommy tiredly blinking down at her.

She looked down at the pillow on the floor, tears welling up in her large brown eyes. She had to go pee-pee so bad that it hurt. She didn't know what else to do.

"Why is your pillow on the floor?" Callie asked, a little more awake now.

"To see if it's safe," Sofia mumbled into her little yellow bunny, her gaze never leaving the pillow.

"To see if it's safe?"

"Yeah," Sofia answered. "They're smart. They know it's just my pillow and not my feet like they hoped."

"They?" Callie was confused. "Who are you talking about sweetie?"

Sofia's eyebrows furred down in confusion. "You don't know?" she questioned.

Callie raised a single eyebrow, "Well, I wouldn't have to ask if I already knew."

Squeezing her beloved bunny, Sofia pondered for a moment or two before she answered. She had already told her mama that they existed, and she didn't laugh, so maybe it was safe to explain to her mommy as well.

"The monsters."

"Monsters?"

Sofia nodded her head. "Uh-huh. They come in through a door on the wall and hide under the bed. The door only appears at night so you don't have to worry about them when it's daytime. It's only at night that you got to be careful."

"Why do you have to be careful?"

"Because they'll get your feet!" Sofia answered, with a bit more enthusiasm. "They like to eat little kids feet because they're small and easy to chew on."

Looking up at Callie with a small pout on her face she said, "I really have to go pee-pee, but they might..." she pushed her blanket back and wiggled her little toes.

"Ohhhh..." Callie said, her face instantly turning from confusion to realization.

She looked away from Sofia deep in thought for a minute, before she reached over to the end of her bed, quickly picking something up. She then turned to face Sofia with a smile on her face, presenting her with a pair of bright pink slippers.

Sofia looked up at her mommy, utterly confused. Sure the slippers looked nice, but what was she supposed do with them?

Callie seemed to sense Sofia's confusion and so answered her silent question. "They're for your feet," she explained. "These aren't your normal, everyday slippers, Sofia. These slippers are magical."

"Magical?" Sofia questioned, a little skeptical.

Callie nodded her head, "Yeah. That's why they light up when you walk."

Sofia's eyes widened with wonder about where the slippers had come from and what they could do. "And the monsters won't get my feet?"

Callie shook her head, and Sofia stared down at the magical slippers for a second before she placed her yellow bunny beside her and took the slippers from her mommy's hands.

Once she had them on her feet she looked to Callie to see if this would actually work. When she was satisfied with her mom's genuine expression that this was indeed no trick, she pushed herself off the bed and onto the floor.

She stood there with her eyes closed, waiting for the monsters to come and eat her feet, but they never did. She opened her eyes and turned to her mommy with a big smile on her face. The slippers worked! The monsters had no idea that she was on the floor!

Callie smiled brightly back at Sofia before she pointed towards the bedroom door. "Hurry to the bathroom. You don't want to pee yourself, do you?"

And Sofia did just that. She scurried off towards the 'bathroom' and did her business with extreme joy. Joy, not only because she was finally able to go potty but because she no longer needed mama's assistance at night anymore.

Magical slippers, who would have thought!?

She couldn't wait to tell her mama about this!

Once she was finished, she flushed, and then she stepped onto the stool that sat underneath the sink, moving her hands across the bar of soap a couple of times before she turned on the water to rinse all the bubbles off.

She looked around for a towel to dry her hands off but she couldn't see one anywhere, so she shrugged and just used what was available, her pajama bottoms.

She gave the potty room a quick glance over mentally checking off the things she did. She had to make sure she didn't miss anything and this was the best way of doing it. Once satisfied that she hadn't missed a single thing, excluding the towel, of course, since she couldn't find one to begin with, she sped back to the bedroom.

As she ran through the door, she noticed her mommy standing with a proud smile on her face and her arms outstretched.

She gave her a big kiss and cuddle and told her just how proud she was that she went potty all by herself in the middle of the night.

With a smile on her face, Sofia jumped back into bed, sliding the magical slippers off her feet and carefully placing them at the bottom, where she knew they would be safe.

Her mom then tucked her in and wished her goodnight; Sofia lying down and falling into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Callie laughed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before she made her way out of her daughter's bedroom and back into her own room, noting that she would have to tell her estranged wife all about their daughter's antics and her magical slippers.

* * *

**AN:** This little one-shot came to mind after I said Sofia's favorite movie was currently Monsters Inc. I figured she would love it, but her imagination would go wild to the point she started to scare herself. Plus, with Arizona no longer living with her I thought it would be nice to see how little every day things changed for her.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
